Halloween Prompts 2012
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: COMPLETE. Just a filled list of prompts based around Halloween for each day of October. Any continuity of Transformers.
1. Bleed

Day 1: Prompt 1: Bleed

Words: 176

"Uh, Sideswipe?" His twin looked over at him with a grin. "Why are you leaking energon?"

"Oh, I just got this idea from the whole 'fake blood' thing the humans do! Isn't it cool?"

"You're just trying to get Ratchet's attention, aren't you?" Sunstreaker asked with a sigh after a long moment of silence.

…..

"Jazz, what is this from?" Prowl asked, running a digit up a line of bright pink on the saboteur's arm up to his shoulder. The Porsche wasn't showing any signs of being injured and, considering he had just done a back flip, he should have if something was wrong.

"Oh, nothin' much, Prowlah. Sides had an ideah an' Ah was just tryin' it out. Yor da firs'un ta not ask meh what was wrong an' try ta take meh ta Ratch."

"You are not injured, so there is no point in taking you to Ratchet. He will just become even more annoyed than usual. Though you may need to see him for a psych eval since you are doing something Sideswipe suggested."


	2. Black and Orange

Day 2: Prompt 2: Black and Orange

Words: 191

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Ratchet just grumbled as the shout echoed through the base. He had a feeling that the day was not going to be a quiet one. Then again, when did he ever expect to get a day where there wasn't something happening? Surely not on this team. He had even expected something to disturb the relative peace of the day. Bumblebee and Sari had been too quiet.

"At least if you're going to repaint me, make sure it looks good!"

….

"You know, Prowl, if ya wanted ta get in tha holiday spirit, ya coulda chosen a better color."

"Shut up, Jazz," he growled as he scrubbed at the offending color, thankfully removing most of the paint. He had to admit though that he rather liked the still noticeable orange tint to his gold paint. His eventual almost silent humming was testament to his satisfaction with the situation. Just because Bumblebee and Sari had decided to do this as a prank did not mean that he should let it upset his entire day, and he wasn't going to let it since the effect on his paint actually looked good on his frame.


	3. Costumes

Day 3: Prompt 3: Costumes

Words: 287

Mirage was going 'classic' with this, even though it really wasn't that creative. Why not? It worked perfectly for him and his abilities. His cloaking device would just be set at half-power, allowing him to be partially visible, but his form would not be as brilliantly colored. A ghost just fit.

….

Sideswipe grinned gleefully as he studied himself in the mirror his brother insisted they have in their room. Ratchet had been kind enough to make him a mod just for this holiday. He frowned slightly as he recalled the price – no pranks until after the party at the end of the month. Either way though, he really liked what he had chosen as his 'costume'. He was called a Pit-spawn. That roughly translated to demon. Well, he already had the horns and now Ratchet had graciously supplied him with a mod that gave him wings and a tail. He grinned again.

….

Prowl heaved a silent, long-suffering sigh. How he had been talked into allowing Jazz to get him a costume, he had no idea, though he thought it might be a combination of Prime's orders and Bluestreak's 'puppy dog face' – the latter of which was the more effective.

"Ah got da perfec' thin' fo' ya, Prowlah. Da fallen angehl, an' eventual devil, Lucifah."

He looked at the panels that would attach to his doorwings that were covered in dark-colored feathers. That was a marginally better option than he thought his friend had been considering. It may not be as hard as he thought to get something reasonable.

"Dat okay?"

"That is actually not something I would mind. Thank you, Jazz."

The Porsche grinned at the black and white Datsun. This Halloween was going to be hilarious.


	4. Candy - Energon GoodiesConfections

Day 4: Prompt 4: Candy – Energon Goodies/Confections

One of the random AUs I have created. In this, Prowl, Ratchet, and Wheeljack reformatted from Seekers and are Trinemates.

Words: 296

He stared at the box on his office desk in absolute consternation. No one ever left him anything like this – ever. Before the war had started, sure, but after it? Not a chance. His cherry red hand slowly reached for the very practical box and flipped the lid open. Inside was everything from gelled energon to rust sticks to his favorite, silver-encased gelled high-grade with a liquid mercury center.

"Do you like it?" an excited voice asked from behind him.

"You got my favorite, 'Jack!"

"Didn't get them. Had some help making them though."

"_Made_ them? And there were no explosions?"

"The only 'explosions' were ones easily cleaned up in the wash racks."

"Prowl?!" Ratchet asked in surprise. His Trinemate _never_ participated in anything as frivolous as crafting energon goodies and confections anymore even though that had been something he had enjoyed and even turned into a small shop in their original home city of Vos.

"Ratchet?"

"But you don't make them anymore!"

He shrugged. "We were thinking of surprising everyone at the party that everyone knows Jazz and Blaster are planning even though it's supposed to be done quietly. 'Jack was going to supply some of the high-grade, so I figured we could make some and slip them in. It's not like I don't know what everyone likes. They all ordered some from my little shop. That was the good thing about coming from a rather rich family even though they weren't big fans of who chose to Court me as a Trinemate."

The medic laughed loudly. That had been a hilarious time. "Well. Do you want to try them with me?"

"We made them for you, Ratch!"

He chuckled. "Well then. Keep me company, just be sure there's enough for everyone at the party."


	5. Creepers

Day 5: Prompt 5: Creepers

Words: 64

"So. We got movie night choice this time, right?" Sideswipe asked his twin.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker answered absentmindedly. He was going, of course, but it was not something he overly cared about. He left the choice up to the red Lamborghini normally and those movies were good enough, so he had no reason to pay close attention.

"I got the perfect one, then! _Jeepers Creepers_!"


	6. Dark

Day 6: Prompt 6: Dark

Words: 282

He never liked this time of the dark cycle. It was when all the crazies decided to come out. No one could ever tell what they were going to do, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had orders to go on the city patrol. Lucky him. Everyone else had bailed. This is what he got for being one of the lowest ranked bots in the faction at this time. They were all slaggers. The entire lot of them.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' out here in the shadows?" a low, rather musical voice whispered in his audial. "Ya shure don' look like ya belong wit' dat pretty white armor."

And here was one of the crazies. He sighed. "Who said Ah belong 'ere? Nevah said Ah did."

A ghostly touch ran down the line where blue met white on his back plating. It felt sinfully good. "Ah, but ya don' look like ya belong 'ere. Then, I didn't either when I first came down here, though the Autobots really should have learned by now that it was pointless to patrol the city during the dark cycle. I have everything under control." A purr had invaded his voice by the time he finished talking. There was a long moment before he spoke again. "May I know the designation of the bot who invaded my territory?"

He had no idea if the mysterious bot meant his territory as the city or as the dark. It could have been either or both. "Mah designation's Jazz. What's yors?"

He was regarded appraisingly. Most had forgotten by now that they did not know his name. "You…. can call meh Prowl…."


	7. Full Moon

Day 7: Prompt 7: Full Moon

Words: 88

Ratchet glared up at the night sky that showed a bright white and _full_ moon. Why, oh why, did he always get assigned the night when the crazies came out in force? Even the human Enforcers and medical staff said that this is when it happened, but he was unable to use his trusty wrenches on the little squishy crazies. He huffed a put-upon sigh through his vents and folded down into his alt mode. He had a feeling that it was going to be a hectic night.


	8. Werewolf

Day 8: Prompt 8: Werewolf

Words: 128

A smooth glossa flicked across his cheekplating, bringing him out of his brief lock up. If that was what it felt like for his friend, then he _really_ did not want to experience one again and was not that keep on causing the other mech to have that happen because of him. He batted at the muzzle butting up against his helm – that nose was _cold_! Wait…. Muzzle? So it had not been his imagination…. Slag….

"Prowl?"

_ Yes, Sideswipe?_

"Whoa…."

The black and white cyberwolf waited patiently for the frontliner's actual question. It was not long in coming.

"So you're a _werewolf_?! And telepathic?!"

_Werewolf? Fitting. Telepathic? No. This is the only way I can talk in this form outside of body language. It is only thought projection._


	9. Day of the Dead

Day 9: Prompt 9: Day of the Dead

Words: 92

"It's not Halloween related," Blaster stated, looking at his friend like 'where did this idea come from when we specifically said _only_ Halloween stuff'. This was Jazz they were talking about though. Just because he was given parameters to stay in did not mean he always would. Sometimes Blaster could have shot the mech.

"So, mech? It's da Day o' da Dead. Ah think we shou'd celebrate it. We….lost a lotta comrades an' frien's…."

"I's still not Halloween related really, Jazz. It'll have ta be a diff'rent celebration."

The Porsche brightened slightly.


	10. Jack 'o' lanterns

Day 10: Prompt 10: Jack 'o' lanterns

Words: 109

"So what's with the pumpkin gutting there, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked, leaning over the yellow Lamborghini's shoulder to better see what he was doing. Especially since it could possibly have an effect on his paint. That meant it had to be interesting since he didn't just do that type of thing for just anyone or anything. Maybe Bluestreak had asked him. The gunner could pout and look at you and get his way. With anything.

He grunted before responding. "Jack 'o' lanterns. Prowl wanted one. Apparently they ward off evil spirits or something like that. Think he's planning to take it to the next battle and throw it at Megatron."


	11. Spiders

Day 11: Prompt 11: Spiders

Words: 55

"What …. is that thing you are holding, Hound?"

There was something oddly shaped with eight spindly legs crawling across the scout's palm and, even if Mirage was not the most interested, he liked to make the trapper happy every so often.

"Oh, it's just a spider, 'Raj. And it's a tarantula. Isn't it neat?"


	12. Spider Webs

Day 12: Prompt 12: Spider Webs

Words: 88

"What is this slag that's all over my armor and even in my joints and on my lines?!" Sunstreaker shouted, looking down at what had been smooth, bright, and gorgeous yellow paint the last time he could remember.

"Sunstreaker," Ratchet grumbled, tapping a wrench against his thigh ominously. The frontliner quieted. "You will sit on that berth and wait until I get to you to get the spider webs off or I will weld you to it and ruin your finish even worse _after_ I knock you out."


	13. Masks

Day 13: Prompt 13: Masks

Words: 29

"Why would we want to wear something like this?"

"It's made to obscure who you are. Maybe it will make you easier on the optics." He was glared at.


	14. Coffins

Day 14: Prompt 14: Coffins

Words: 53

"Ya know," he muttered, looking at the representation of a human coffin sitting in front of him. "We don't have a cover ovah ours. Why do ya think that is?"

"We don't decompose like humans do. I would think that the smell would become quite unpleasant and the frame would also be unrecognizable."


	15. Screams

Day 15: Prompt 15: Screams

Words: 61

"Another day, another prank well done," Sideswipe exclaimed to his twin happily, their bond flooding with his joy.

Sunstreaker grunted. "Not perfectly. Too quiet."

"Ah, but that's the thing, dear brother mine! This just hasn't been discovered yet!"

Cliffjumper, Brawn, Gears, and Huffer's unmistakable screams drifted down the hall astroseconds later.

"Now _that_ is the sound of a prank well done!"


	16. Tricks

Day 16: Prompt 16: Tricks

Words: 71

Jazz giggled lightly, leaning on his friend for support as they crept down the halls of the Nemesis. They really should not have been there without the Prime's consent, but it just had to be done. They had even set up cameras to catch the reaction the Decepticons had to their little light-sparked trick the two black and whites had decided to play on them. After all, it was the season….


	17. Ghosts

Day 17: Prompt 17: Ghosts

Words: 65

Starscream laughed loudly as laser shots slipped right through his mass without impacting him and causing any damage. There were definitely a lot of plusses to being immortal, even if he was a ghost. After all, he could possess mechs and do what he wanted with them before slipping out of their frames and being safe from deactivation. What more could a mech ask for?


	18. Vampires

Day 18: Prompt 18: Vampires

Words: 52

A slim, silver mech snapped at the mech standing in front of him. He smelt good, but wrong at the same time, as if he was something he would enjoy, but would come to regret later. The black and grey mech in front of him grimaced and growled lowly.

"Vampire."

"Shure am!"


	19. Skeletons

Day 19: Prompt 19: Skeletons

Words: 79

He opened the door to the back room set in the med bay and entered quietly. The area always seemed to give off the feel that unless he was almost silent, he would no longer be welcome. It really was not logical considering everything back here was deactivated or never been activated metal. A cherry red hand grasped the parts he would need and then he was leaving. The skeletons in the closet seemed to approve of his actions.


	20. Scare

Day 20: Prompt 20: Scare

Words: 194

"_Decepticons do not run!_" Megatron shouted, incensed that his warriors were terrified of _something_ that had yet to be identified to him. They were all too scared of that_ something_ to tell him what it was or to even show a hologram of it. That did not bode well for his temper.

"Yeah? Well _you_ go into the rec room and we'll see how well _you_ do with the view!"

Skywarp just earned himself a place on Megatron's _'To Shoot For Idiocy'_ list. He walked down the hall and into the room, looking around and slowly becoming horrified. The Autobots had stooped _so_ _low_?

A terrified scream, tinged with mortification, echoed down the halls. Apparently even the great tyrant could not stand the sight before him.

….

Jazz's howls of laughter could be heard throughout the base along with someone else's. They were unable to identify who by the sound since no one had ever heard the mech in question laugh like that.

"Who woulda thought dat da 'Cons were so scahred of a li'l bitta bondage play dat included dey're TiC?"

His doorwinger grinned. "Who would have suspected him of it with _us_?"


	21. Sneak

Day 21: Prompt 21: Sneak

Words: 76

Frenzy turned to look at his twin as they stood outside of the door to Soundwave's room. "Be _quiet_!" he hissed before turning back and keying in the code. The door slid open silently and the black and red cassette tiptoed in. Rumble tried to copy him, but tripped over his own foot and crashed to the floor, jerking the other cassettes and the player to snap out of recharge.

"_I told you to be quiet!_"


	22. Creepy

Day 22: Prompt 22: Creepy

Words: 30

"Did…. he just sound like Starscream?" Sideswipe stage whispered to his twin from behind his hand, glancing sideways over at Octane.

"I can _hear_ you!"

"Think so," Sunstreaker said.

"Creepy…."


	23. Hidden

Day 23: Prompt 23: Hidden

Words: 47

"Mirage. What are you doing?" Prowl asked as he walked past the cloaked spy.

The blue and white noble flickered into view next to Hound as he stared at the Second in Command in unfeigned surprise. He looked at the Jeep. "I thought that I was hidden."


	24. Witch

Day 24: Prompt 24: Witch

Words: 76

"Slag," Cliffjumper murmured to Mirage who was standing next to him. "What crawled up Prime's tailpipe and died?"

"How should I know? Even Jazz looks dumbfounded and Prowl appears to wish he was elsewhere at this time."

"Well, that could be 'cause Prime's dressed as and acting like a witch. And he's wanting to fight Megatron in the costume. Somethin' about spells and tail of newt and eye of frog and somethin' that looks like glitter."


	25. Black Cat

Day 25: Prompt 25: Black Cat

Words: 117

"Optimus…. I _really_ hate you right now," Prowl muttered, his tail flicking back and forth in agitation. His leader looked down at him with wide optics. Who ever knew that some random spell he had found actually _worked_?

Jazz scooped up the motorcycle-bot turned cat and darted back to the ninja's room. It would not do for Bumblebee or Sari to come across him right now and Bulkhead might get a little to grabby with him mech. That was not about to happen while he was on watch.

"What do you think you are doing, Jazz?"

"Keepin' a little black cybercat safe." He grinned. The cat sighed and then began purring as white hands rubbed his ears.


	26. Frankenstein

Day 26: Prompt 26: Frankenstein

Words: 92

Ratchet glared at the conglomeration of parts laid out on the berth before him. Sideswipe had asked him to make something out of it and he had no idea what to do with it all. Prowl had given him an idea when he had asked, but he did not know if he really liked it. After all, the 'Frankenstein' type of appearance was something he always tried to avoid when repairing the bots he worked with on a regular basis. It honestly kind of freaked him out when he thought about it.


	27. Grim Reaper

Day 27: Prompt 27: Grim Reaper

Words: 54

Starscream lifted an optic ridge, looking over Megatron critically. He was _obsessed_ with this _stupid_ holiday. Absolute ridiculousness. And the scythe that he was carrying was nothing as nice as his fusion cannon, but he could not complain about that. On the other hand, he snickered. He _did_ look ridiculous as a grim reaper.


	28. Ghost Stories

Day 28: Prompt 28: Ghost Stories

Words: 31

Prowl scoffed. "Ghost stories? These are not ghost stories."

"You got a better one?" Sideswipe asked hostilely as he had been the one telling the human created story.

"Yes. _Starscream's Ghost_."


	29. Vandalism

Day 29: Prompt 29: Vandalism (specifically TPing)

Words: 83

"What did you do now, lugnut?" Sunstreaker growled at his twin as he came out of recharge to find the room covered in some kind of white streamer-looking thing.

"Who? Me? I didn't do anything! Haven't pranked anyone in an _orn_!"

"Well. Comm me when it's clean," he huffed, stomping out of the room, stepping on some of the white stuff on his way out. He was dragging a long piece behind him from where it stuck on the bottom of his foot.


	30. Cold

Day 30: Prompt 30: Cold

Words: 43

"Ya know, i's rel'tiv'leh col' out heah."

"It is fall, Jazz. I would expect it to be. Some places have already received snow at this time of the year. "

"Yeah, but i's still 'nough ta make meh ah bit chilliah den normal."


	31. Party

Day 31: Prompt 31: Party

Words: 429

"'Ey mech! Thanks fo' comin' heah! Nevah 'spected ya to!"

The doorwinger raised a skeptical optic ridge at the saboteur as he took in that statement. He had given his word that he would be there, though he had not specified for how long. If nothing else, he knew that he would stay long enough to see the mechs under his command relaxing into the party atmosphere and enjoying themselves, but he would not be there the entire time. He and his Trinemates would make sure of that.

"Jazz," he greeted, surreptitiously looking around the room for the medic and engineer. They could come extract him from the mess that this was sure to turn into, especially as he saw that his current companion had produced a cube of ultra high grade. It would not have the greatest impact on his systems, but he did not want to act as if he were overcharged.

"Prowl!" a delighted call came from across the room.

He looked over to find Wheeljack waving furiously with his helm fins glowing a bright, happy blue. Apparently he had already been in his cubes. Either that, or he had brewed a few cubes of Seeker high grade for the three of them to share. That could turn out for the good, or it could turn out to the bad.

….

Sunstreaker took a tentative sip at his cube as he had earlier been informed that Wheeljack was the brewer for this batch. It would not do if this were to blow up in his face or after settling into his tanks.

"Hey bro! You're looking excited!"

"Sure, I am. That's why I've got a big, happy smile on my face," he grumbled sarcastically to his twin.

"Well, look on the bright side! We have platinum bars with gelled high grade fillings of all flavors! There's cyanide, arsenic, rust, silver, gold, copper…."

….

Mirage savored the taste of the high grade he was consuming slowly with copious amounts of confections where he lounged in the far corner. Though this party was much louder and rowdier than he was used to from the Towers, it had much better quality energon and sweets. He made a note to thank Wheeljack for his generosity and to ask if he could order some from the mech. It would be nice to be able to sit back with a cube at the end of a long mission before falling into recharge or after getting out of the repair bay and being stuck on monitor duty for a time to finish healing.


End file.
